Rybet
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Amfibieën | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,50 tot 1,90 meter (vrouwelijke Rybet) 1,20 tot 1,50 meter (mannelijke Rybet) | leeftijd = >71 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Varl ? | gesproken = Rybese | geschreven = Rybese | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Gribbet, een Rybet 250px|thumb|Rybet gevangene Rybet waren een intelligent en relatief zeldzaam species van amfibieachtige wezens. Fysiologie Rybet waren amfibieachtige humanoids met een groenachtige huid en vier lange vingers en tenen die eindigden in een zuignap. Het groen van huid kon alle schakeringen van groen aannemen met strepen of stippen. Ze hadden bolle ogen en hun ogen sloten zich over het midden. Vrouwelijke Rybets werden veel groter dan mannelijke exemplaren. Rybet vrouwen en mannen hadden een grote afgunst en haat tegenover elkaar. Normaal plantten Rybets zich één keer om de tien jaar voort. Alleen een bijna dwangmatig gevoel om zich voort te planten, kon bij een mannelijke Rybet zijn angst en afkeer voor een vrouwelijke Rybet doen vergeten. Cultuur Rybet ware sluwe opportunisten met een goed inzicht. Rybet waren nomaden die zich goed hadden aangepast aan het leven in de ruimte. Rybet bleven nooit lang op dezelfde plaats en hun morele waarden waren op z’n minst erg vaag te noemen. Rybets kwam men vaak tegen op tochten in de Mid Rim en Outer Rim. Ze bleven liever van de oppervlakte weg en verkozen om te verblijven in schepen, stations of starports. Rybet leefden liever in een vrachtruim van een schip dan ergens in een luxueus paleis. Ze werkten als vrachtpiloten, mechanici of ingenieurs. Veel Rybets werkten als Tramp Freighter piloten en deden regelmatig aan smokkelen. Rybets hadden de kwalijke reputatie om in de problemen te komen en vaak aan de verkeerde kant van de wet te belanden. Veel personen waren niet tuk om hun vracht te laten vervoeren door Rybets. Xenobiologists geloofden dat er minder dan een miljard Rybets leefden in het universum. Dit was vermoedelik te wijten aan enkele factoren. Ten eerste bestond er geen Rybet thuisplaneet waardoor alle leden verspreid waren over het universum en ten tweede bestond er de haat voor elkaar onder de beide Rybet geslachten. De vrouwen legden een groep van 3 tot 8 eieren. Rybets bleven een koppel gedurende maximum 2 jaar waarin ze samen hun kinderen opvoedden tijdens de eerste jaren van hun leven. Na verloop van tijd begonnen ze elkaar te vervelen en als de mannelijke Rybet niet opkraste, kon dit resulteren in de dood of ernstige verwondingen. Rybet kinderen groeiden snel op en op een leeftijd van 5 jaar waren ze al rijp om zelf op pad te gaan. Wanneer een mannelijke Rybet was gedood, kon de vrouwelijke Rybet zijn schip aan de kinderen schenken of verkopen. Indien dit niet was gebeurd, kon de moeder hen zonder pardon buitenzetten en moesten ze zelf hun weg zoeken in het universum. Geschiedenis De Rybets claimden dat ze afkomstig waren van de planeet Varl, de legendarische thuisplaneet van de Hutts. Tijdens de Clone Wars ging er veel informatie over de Rybets verloren maar zij waren er van overtuigd dat tijdens een oorlog met de Hutts de planeet Varl bijna werd vernietigd. De Rybets zijn er zeker van dat ze ooit sterk genoeg zullen zijn om het tegen de Hutts op te nemen. De Hutts besteedden weinig aandacht aan de geschiedenis van de Rybets en hechtten geen enkel geloof aan hun verhalen. De meeste wetenschappers deelden deze mening maar dit verklaarde uiteraard niet de herkomst van de Rybets. In elk geval was dit de aanleiding van een rivaliteit tussen de Hutts en de Rybets. Jabba the Hutt had mogelijk een Rybet als gevangene in 4 ABY toen C-3PO en R2-D2 naar EV-9D9 werd gebracht. De gevangene sprak in elk geval Rybese. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (?) Bron *Alien Anthology *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Classic Star Wars - Comics *The Bounty Hunter on Ord Mantell – comic category:Sentients category:Amfibieën category:Rybets